Read and write caches are commonly used to temporarily store select data for fast access. In different systems, cache service time is affected by a number of factors including, for example, a type of storage media used for the cache, cache location within a storage media, data storage density (e.g., tracks-per-inch, bits-per-inch), as well as read and write speeds that can be realized in transferring data to and from the cache. Minimization of cache service time is particularly important in data storage systems that read and write large of amounts of cache data.